Army of Minds
by Yoshimaster
Summary: Part one of The Dream Caster. Micah, a young Kokiri, is thrust into adventure when a remote town is destroyed by supernatural forces. Rating for some intense action scenes.
1. Wretched Festivity

It was daybreak in Parapa, a remote town in Hyrule Field. As the familiar rays of red light shone out from behind the clouds hiding the sun, the townsfolk began to see to their usual morning routines. The shopkeepers were opening their doors and preparing their merchandise. The housewives were fixing their children's breakfast. The guards were donning their armor. The shepherds were letting their sheep out into the fields for grazing. The innkeepers were fixing the messy rooms left by that night's inhabitants.  
  
This was just another day for Jacob, a guard whose job was to stand outside the town's limits and greet visitors. Technically, he was supposed to screen incomers for anything that might danger anything within the limits, but since Parapa was such a remote town, he was really nothing more than a welcome mat paid by taxes.  
  
Once he finished putting on his armor, he stepped outside his door. It was a cold morning, but, as usual, it would probably be hot by noon. He walked through the town square on his way to his post. It was very busy; there was going to be a fair that day, and the square was full of people setting up booths, tents, and the likes. Jacob shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to miss it.  
  
At his post, he set his spear down, and stared at the acres of bare fields before him, and at the mountain range beyond. He could actually see the very faint, very dim silhouette of Death Mountain. Sadly, it was the most interesting part of his job. As the day went on, he could hear the joyous sounds of the fair in full force. He hated his job.  
  
At 8:45, he saw someone running toward the town. It relieved Jacob of his boredom, but it also worried him a bit, too. When he squinted, he recognized the running person as Erik the shepherd boy.  
  
Soon Erik was within calling distance. Jacob picked up his spear and held it in front of the gate. "Hello, Erik!" called Jacob. "Where are you running to?"  
  
"Do not hinder me!" Erik screamed. He tackled the spear and dashed past it, into the town.  
  
Jacob watched him go, puzzled. He looked back at the fields, and his heart suddenly dropped into his stomach. An army of twenty thousand men was marching for Parapa. Their billowing banners bore the marking, a black circle with a yellow R over it on a red background, that all men feared. It was the symbol of a legendary ruthless, indestructible army that destroyed any town in its path. Everyone knew the legend; everyone feared the legend; no one expected it to be true.  
  
Jacob grabbed his horn and blew into it, creating a loud, resonating cry over Parapa. The fair stopped almost immediately.  
  
Other soldiers rushed to join him. They saw the approaching army, and groaned miserably.  
  
"This is the end," they said.  
  
Jacob held his spear out in front of him like a pike. His hands were trembling. He knew it would do nothing.  
  
The army picked up the pace, paying no heed to the pikes before them. They struck the pikes, and every shaft shattered upon impact.  
  
Before Jacob dropped his broken spear, the soldiers swarmed him. They were all at least seven feet tall, and terribly large muscles bulged from their bodies.  
  
Part of the army rushed into the narrow gate, but some stayed to fight the pathetically small resistance. Jacob was lost in the melee, surrounded by giants swinging swords, men struggling to avoid them, and splashes of hot blood spurting from screaming victims. Over the racket, Jacob could hear the heart wrenching sound of the soldiers inside, slaughtering the townsfolk.  
  
Jacob drew his sword in a pitiful symbol of defiance, determined to kill at least one soldier. There was a particularly small one, about six foot five, hunched over, pushing his sword into the neck of his victim. Jacob brought his sword down on the soldier's back. It shattered upon impact, just like the pikes.  
  
The soldier caught sight of Jacob, and he pulled his sword out of the victim's neck and swung at Jacob's, and Jacob felt a moment of surprising lightness as his head fell to the ground before it was crushed beneath the soldier's foot. 


	2. Defeater of Legends

"Link!"  
  
Micah ran through the forest, dodging trees and patches of thick grass. He leapt over a fence and onto Link's back. Link gave a cry as he fell over, his face falling into a patch of dirt.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Kokiri forest. Everywhere, trees were covered in green leaves and blossoms, butterflies, newly hatched from cocoons, fluttered about, and Link was busy working with his garden. That is, until Micah, a young Kokiri boy, ambushed him.  
  
"You shouldn't do that, Micah," Link muttered, getting to his feet. "I'm sure whatever is so important can wait until you come to a complete stop."  
  
A bright flurry of wings came floating up from behind. It was Micah's guardian fairy, Belle. "Don't run so fast, Micah! I can't keep up!" she cried. She fluttered onto Micah's shoulder, resting her tiny wings.  
  
"Sorry, you two," said Micah, chuckling. "Link, when are you gonna help me build my raft?"  
  
"When I'm done pruning these leaves," said Link.  
  
"Aww..." Micah plopped down on the grass and folded his arms across his chest, in his typical pouting way.  
  
Link smiled. The Kokiri child reminded him so much of himself, eighteen years earlier. The boy was hyperactive and energetic, as Link had been... before the Deku Tree summoned him.  
  
"Are you done now?" Micah cried, two minutes later.  
  
"Tell you what," said Link. "Why don't you get my sword and hack away at those weeds over there? When you're finished, I'll help you build that raft."  
  
"All right!" Micah shouted, jumping to his feet. "Can I use your shield, too?"  
  
"Sure, sure," said Link, but the boy was already gone. He shook his head, and continued with his plants.  
  
It had been eighteen years since the Deku Tree first summoned him. Since his last battle, he had been living in the Kokiri forest, even though he was a Hylian. The Kokiri didn't seem to mind his presence, but they avoided all contact with him, nearly making him a hermit. All Kokiri that is, except for Micah. Micah adored Link, and never got tired of hearing his tales. Often, Micah would borrow Link's sword and run deep into the forest, pretending the trees around him were octorocks, skulltulas, moblins, or even Ganon. During these sessions, he would call Belle "Navi," after Link's temporary guardian fairy. Belle never seemed to mind playing along.  
  
Link was still pruning the same plant when Micah came back, sobbing.  
  
"What is it?" said Link.  
  
"The... the guys took your shield..." Micah sobbed. "I told them it was very special, that it was yours, but they just laughed at me..."  
  
Link nodded. "Well, it's all right," he said. He pulled a purple rupee out of his pocket and handed it to Micah. "Here, go buy yourself another one at the shop."  
  
Micah stopped crying. "But, what about your shield?" he said, among sniffles.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it," said Link. "I'll just get another one at Hyrule Castle Town. I was meaning to visit Hyrule, anyway."  
  
"Wow, thanks Link!" Micah turned and scampered off.  
  
Link watched the boy go. He worried about Micah; he had no friends, and half the other Kokiri boys picked on him. It was probably because he was a friend with Link (who wasn't popular in childhood either), and for this, Link felt guilty.  
  
Link climbed into his house. From the shelf, he grabbed several jars, filled with various potions. From his treasure chest he grabbed a handful of blue rupees and dropped them in his wallet. He turned to go out the door, but something caught his eye... the mantle.  
  
On the mantle he had places mementos from his many travels. There was the Big Goron's sword, there was the boomerang, and there was the ocarina given to him by Saria. He grabbed the Big Goron's sword, feeling the hilt for the first time in eighteen years. He swung it twice, getting the feel for the sword again. He placed it in its sheath, strapped the sheath to his back, and was out the door.  
  
He brought Epona out of her stable, and was busy strapping the saddle to her back, when he heard Micah's voice again.  
  
"Link! I got my shield!" he cried, holding the wooden Deku shield up. "Can I come with you to Hyrule?"  
  
Micah had never been outside of Kokiri Forest, like all the other Kokiri children. Link raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried about the Kokiri legend?" he said.  
  
Link was referring to the advice all Kokiri were given in early childhood. Supposedly, if a Kokiri child ever left his home forest, something bad would happen to him or his fairy.  
  
"Were you worried when you first left?" Micah countered. It was the response Link expected.  
  
"No, but I'm no Kokiri," Link said. He could see that he wasn't going to win. Micah glared at him, and tapped his foot. Link sighed. "All right. Come on."  
He brought Micah up and sat the boy on the saddle in front of him. Belle flew into his pocket.  
  
"Fly, Epona!" Link cried. He kicked his heels. Epona whinnied once, and was away.  
  
The trees thickened around them, blotting out the sunlight. Epona galloped along at a decent pace. Micah reached up and ran his fingers along the passing leaves above. Soon, Link could see a spot of light ahead.  
  
"We'll be leaving the forest soon," said Link. "Last chance for you to get off."  
  
"No!" said Micah. He held up his shield and shouted, "I fear no legend!"  
  
Belle peeked out of his pocket. "What if I do?" she said quietly.  
  
They burst out into open sunlight. The trees shrank away as Epona galloped along the dirt path to Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
"Oh, boy!" Micah cried, jumping up and down in the saddle. "My first adventure!" He reached into his pocket and removed his guardian fairy. "Smell the fresh Hyrule Field air, Belle!" he shouted.  
  
The fairy sniffed the air delicately, and coughed. "Smells like dirt," she said. "And horse."  
  
Micah put her back in his pocket, and continued staring earnestly at the flat horizon.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Micah's enthusiasm was gone. Epona's pace had slowed to a steady trot. He looked at his shield idly, running his finger along the bumps in the wood. He glanced up at Link, who held the reigns in his hands and held a steady gaze on the road. Then, suddenly, he got an idea.  
  
"Hey!" he cried. "Link, can I try guiding Epona?"  
  
Link hesitated. "Well... ok," he said. He removed his feet from the spurs, allowing Micah to insert his own, and handed him the reins. "Now, you kick your heels here to make her go faster, and these..."  
  
Micah jammed the spurs into Epona's side. She whinnied and took off, galloping furiously. Micah heard a distant grunt, and suddenly realized that he was riding solo.  
  
"Pull back on the reins!" Link shouted, chasing after the runaway horse. "Pull back on the reins!"  
  
Micah was panicking. Epona was running straight for a brick wall, and in the heat of the moment, his mind couldn't process Link's words. He closed his eyes as the wall drew close. He felt a jerk, and then as if he was falling. His face slammed into Epona's mane, and the horse was galloping again. She had jumped the fence!  
  
Micah heard a soothing melody from behind. He was busy wondering where it was coming from and what instrument it was, when Epona stopped, turned around, and slowly trod in Link's direction.  
  
Link was holding a blue ocarina to his lips. He saw Epona coming obediently, and lowered the instrument. Micah panted, gripping the reins with sweaty palms. Epona stood still, breathing heavily and sniffing at tufts of grass at her feet. He sat there for several minutes, in complete silence, feeling the piercing gaze of Link below. Finally, he spoke. "This... is... a fast... horse." Link couldn't help but laugh. 


	3. Disaster Revisited

They arrived at the gate of Hyrule Castle an hour later. Link took a moment to adore the splendor of the outer wall's design. Micah gasped in awe.  
  
From within, they heard a parade of hooves rapidly pounding the cobblestone walk. Suddenly, a group of twenty soldiers on horseback burst through the open gate, and rode across the plain field. Then there was silence once more.  
  
"What were those guys?" Micah said.  
  
"Hylian soldiers," Link replied. "But I don't know what they were up to." He spurred Epona, and she trod through the gate and into the town.  
  
Castle Town Market was as busy as Link ever remembered it. There were half a dozen merchants lined up along the street, and hundreds of people went about their business, creating a monotonous roar that filled the town.  
  
Link dismounted Epona and tied her to a post. He helped Micah down, and said, "Stay here, and don't get in trouble!" Micah nodded, and Link walked off. Micah leaned against the post. Belle fluttered out of his pocket, and flew about his head.  
  
"Hey, kid!" came a voice. A Hylian boy approached him. "Nice fairy! You're a forest kid, huh?"  
  
"Yep," Micah said, beaming.  
  
"I'll bet you're a real good tree climber, then," the boy said.  
  
"I sure am."  
  
The boy pointed across the square. "Twenty rupees say you can't climb that tree."  
  
Micah observed the small tree. Piece of cake. "You're on!" Micah cried.  
  
Link threw open the door to the Bazaar, and stepped up to the counter. The shopkeeper, a burly, bearded man, came out of the back room.  
  
"Hello, young sir," the shopkeeper said. "What kin I do ya for?"  
  
"I need a Hylian shield," Link said.  
  
"All right." The shopkeeper ducked under the counter, brought up a shiny, decorative shield, and placed it on the counter. "That'll be seventy rupees."  
  
Link handed over his rupees and took the shield. He noticed it had a new design, and was slightly bigger. He slung it over the shoulder and headed for the door. Suddenly, a thought came to him.  
  
"Say," Link said to the shopkeeper. "Do you know about all those soldiers running out of here? They looked like they were going to a fire."  
  
The shopkeeper thought for a moment. "Not much," he said, "But I reckon there was some kinda battle that happened down at Parapa."  
  
Link frowned. "Parapa?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a little town 'bout twenty miles due south."  
  
Link nodded. "Ok, thanks," he said, and was out the door.  
  
Outside, he heard Micah's cry, and immediately knew that the boy had gotten into trouble. Micah was hurriedly climbing down a tree across the square. Link looked to Epona, and saw a boy climbing onto the saddle! Quickly, Link drew out his ocarina and played the tune again. When the boy spurred her on, she didn't respond, but instead trod closer to Link. Terrified, the boy leapt off her back and dashed away.  
  
"Sorry about that," Micah said after he ran across the square. "What's that song you keep playing?"  
  
"Epona's Song," Link replied, climbing onto Epona's back. "The song soothes Epona's spirit and makes her come back to her master. Now, get on." He hoisted Micah up onto the saddle, and Epona trotted away.  
  
They rode on for twenty minutes. Micah looked around, and suddenly he cried, "Hey! This isn't the way back to the forest!"  
  
"I know," said Link. "We're gonna make a little stop first. You wouldn't like this adventure to end so soon, would you?"  
  
Micah shrugged. "I guess not, but I seem to be able to do nothing but get into trouble. With your horse!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about Epona. She's been in worse hands than that little Hylian brat." Micah laughed.  
  
Link spotted a pillar of smoke in the distance. He brought Epona to a stop, and leapt off her back. "You stay here, Micah," he said, "And don't put yourself in any situation that you won't be able to get out of!"  
  
That was warning enough for Micah. He avoided the spurs and reins as he sat.  
  
Link walked closer to the rubble. Is this it? He said to himself. Is this Parapa? The rubble was big enough to be a town, and the only people he saw were Hylian soldiers, so Link's worst fear was quickly realized. There had been no survivors.  
  
"Hey! You!" one of the soldiers shouted. He blocked Link's path with his spear. "This is a quarantined area. No admittance allowed!"  
  
"Relax," Link said. "I just want to know what happened here."  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then you know as much as we do. Now, get back!" The soldier poked Link roughly with his spear. Link stepped backwards, puzzled.  
  
He was just about to leave when he heard a dull roar coming from the horizon. Link squinted against the sun. He could barely make out a line of soldiers covering the expanse of the horizon. It was coming closer, and as it did, more soldiers appeared behind it.  
  
"That's a lot of soldiers for the king to send to investigate, isn't it?" Link called.  
  
The Hylian soldier froze in fear, and the blood drained from his face. "Those aren't ours," he muttered.  
  
The army was close now. The first line of soldiers drew their swords, and held them up, prepared to strike. The Hylian soldier shouted to his companions, "Prepare for battle!"  
  
He turned to Link and said, "Get out of here if you love your life!" There were no more than fifty Hylian soldiers, and there were at least ten thousand in the attacking army.  
  
"No," said Link. "I can't let you good men die alone."  
  
The soldier shook his head and ran off, drawing his sword and joining his companions in a single line adjacent to the advancing army.  
  
Link drew his own sword, and stood next to the others. The army was made up of burly soldiers, all taller than the Hylians. He held out his shield and sword, and at this moment he realized that they were all going to die, but it was too late to change his mind. The armies collided. 


	4. Noiseless Melody

Micah saw the army come. He trembled as it collided with the pathetic line of Hylian soldiers, mowing them down in one terrible sweep. Belle danced about in panic.  
  
"We need to help him, Micah! Go! What are you waiting for?" she screamed in despair. But Micah's limbs were like lead, and his mind was blank. He was all but still, aside from his trembling limbs.  
  
Suddenly, there happened a strange thing. The huge army disappeared in a flash, and all that was left were the crumbled remains of Parapa.  
  
Micah spurred Epona and she galloped fiercely, although Micah had done so gently.  
  
When he reached the remains of the town, his heart was seized with anguish. There were none standing. He leapt off Epona's back, desperately calling "Link! Link!" None other than the howling wind answered his call.  
  
He fell to his knees in the smoldering rubble, holding his head in his hands, sobbing, and then something shiny caught his eye. His eyes fell to a Goron sword, hewn in two. Micah gently placed his hand on the hilt, damp with sweat. His eyes searched the rubble furiously, seeking what his mind refused to see. Then they found what they had sought.  
  
"Oh, Link..."  
  
Micah reached his hand out, then withdrew, and was silent. Never in his short life had he imagined this moment. He, a simple Kokiri boy, lamenting over the death of the great Link, his idol, his friend... the man who was like a father to him. Micah sat, in silence, alone.  
  
He saw Link's ocarina, lying next to its fallen owner. Micah took it with trembling hands, felt the holes on its side, felt the engraving of the Triforce on the mouthpiece. Tears streamed slowly down his cheek. It was soon joined by a heavy shower of raindrops, which quenched the smoldering flames billowing haphazardly in the rubble, and washed Micah's tears from his eyes.  
  
Micah made no effort to shield himself from the rain. Epona trod slowly down the muddy path to the forest, while Micah's head remained drooped. With him, he took the last tangible memories of Link... the newly bought shield, the hilt of the Goron sword, and the Ocarina of Time. But they could give no comfort.  
  
Micah rode all the way through Kokiri forest. Epona stopped, lowered her head, and started munching on grass. Micah didn't bother to move her. Instead he sat there, drenched in rain and sorrow.  
  
"Why doest thou dwell in woe, young Micah?"  
  
The booming voice was that of the Great Deku Tree. It grew in the center of a large clearing. For eighteen years it had been the Great Deku Tree. It was very young, but it was still very wise.  
  
"Oh, Great Deku Tree," Micah sobbed. "It's Link. He's... he's... gone." Micah dropped his head, bawling.  
  
The tree was silent for a moment. Then it spoke again. "And why doest thou grieve so?"  
  
"He was... my... my best friend," said Micah. "My best friend in the whole entire world! Oh, Great Deku Tree... why did he have to die?"  
  
"The passing of others is never painless," the tree said. "But it is a natural occurrence. Do not be in despair, for Link's time had come. His passing has made way for your time."  
  
Strangely, the Great Deku Tree's words brought slight comfort to Micah. He gazed at the tree's knowing eyes, puzzled. "M...my time?" said Micah, sniffling.  
  
"Doest thou deem thy meeting with yon army mere chance?" the tree said. "Nay, Micah, this new menace must be dealt with by you, and no other. This is thy quest. Go now, Micah, to the Lost Woods. Thither, thou will find the next step."  
  
Micah stared at the Deku Tree for a great while, studying its deep, knowing eyes. Then, he yanked Epona's reins, turned her around, and took off.  
  
The Deku Tree watched him go. "Farewell, young Micah," it whispered.  
  
Micah rode deep into the Lost Woods, and soon became immersed in thick mist. For a while he rode in silence, but it wasn't long before he was lost. He slapped his knees in frustration.  
  
"Why couldn't the Deku Tree give me more information?" he cried. "Why does he always have to speak in riddles?"  
  
Belle popped out of his pocket, and spoke for the first time since the massacre of Parapa. "Maybe you could retrace Epona's steps!"  
  
But the hoof marks left in the mud intertwined between nearly every tree. Micah shook his head. "No, we can't leave the woods now. We have to find whatever the Deku Tree was talking about." Epona whinnied, and took off running through the mud.  
  
Suddenly, Belle cried, "Shush!"  
  
Micah pulled gently on the reins, bringing Epona to a halt. He paused, listening. He could hear nothing but the dull sound of heavy raindrops falling from wet branches and the occasional birdcall.  
  
"What is it?" he said.  
  
"Shhh! Don't you hear it?"  
  
Micah listened again. Then he heard it: a faint, faint ocarina tune playing in the distant.  
  
"Follow that sound!" Belle whispered.  
  
Micah rode Epona in the direction of the tune. It became louder and louder, until even the clap of hooves hitting the ground could not drown it out.  
  
A cliff face emerged through the mist. Micah yanked on the reins, and nearly fell backwards in the process.  
  
He felt the cold, damp surface of the rocky face. He couldn't see the top, and it was practically unclimbable. Yet the tune was loudest there, and it seemed to be coming from no other place than where Epona stood at that moment.  
  
Then Micah had a thought. He glanced over his shoulder, towards where he came from. He turned Epona around and took off in a direction perpendicular to the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Belle squealed.  
  
"I have an idea," said Micah.  
  
"You're going to make us lost!"  
  
"We can't get any more lost than we are now. Just bear with me."  
  
As Epona galloped, the ocarina tune grew fainter, until there was complete silence in the woods. Micah kept up the pace, neither slowing nor changing course.  
  
Finally, a cabin appeared out of the mist. On its front porch sat an old man, playing an ocarina, yet making no sound whatsoever.  
  
Micah leapt off the horse. The man lowered his instrument and looked at the boy with a toothless grin.  
  
"Good job finding me," the man said.  
  
"How did you do that?" Micah cried.  
  
"How did I do what?" the man asked casually. He raised the ocarina to his lips once again. He played the same catchy tune, but this time, the ocarina sounded like a full orchestra. Micah was baffled. "Things are not always as they seem," the man said when he stopped playing. "Or happen as we believe they should. For instance: what would happen if I drop this ocarina?"  
  
"It would hit the ground."  
  
The man held out the ocarina, and looked at Micah again. "What else?" he said.  
  
Micah shrugged. "It would sit there," he said. "Maybe break."  
  
The man dropped the ocarina. It hit the ground all right, but bounced like a ball, right back into the man's hands. The man laughed.  
  
Micah cleared his throat and spoke sternly. "Sir," he said. "Did you lure me here with your song just to show me magic tricks?"  
  
"No, certainly not," the man said. He flicked his wrist, and the ocarina was gone. "Though they are pleasant to watch, aren't they? No, Micah, I have brought you here to aid you in your quest to rid the world of the army that killed your friend."  
  
Micah folded his arms across his chest. "How did you know my name?" he said. "And about Link?"  
  
"Telepathic," the man said promptly. "Micah, now is not the time to wonder about such things. I am a wizard, and in the next few days, you will get used to seeing them, I am sure."  
  
"Who are you?" said Micah.  
  
"Who am I?" The man laughed. "That's obvious, isn't it? I'm a senile old hermit who is very good at magic tricks. Now, what my name is, that is a different question."  
  
"What is your name?" Micah asked, irritably.  
  
"My name is Gardorous," the man said. He reached into the crack between the porch floor and the ground, and brought out his ocarina. "And the reason I am showing you these magic tricks is because you will need to learn to not trust your eyes, if you are to survive these next few days. 'What will happen to my ocarina if I drop it?' You said it would hit the ground and possibly break, because you know the effects of gravity on small, ceramic instruments. But that is not what happened."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gardorous lifted his finger, revealing a line of string wrapped around the ocarina and tied to his finger. It was an ocarina, but also a yo- yo. "Now you know why," he said. "But you will not always know in the World of Delusion."  
  
"What?" said Micah, startled.  
  
Gardorous drew in a deep breath, and sat for a moment in thought. Finally, he said, "Every night, we have dreams, be them pleasant or ill. But where are we, exactly, when we dream? In our minds? That is only a partial truth. Every night, when you dream, you travel to an alternate world, the World of Delusion. All dreams take place in it. No road leads to it. No artist can draw it, because it is constantly changing, constantly morphing into new dreamlands.  
  
"All this is orchestrated by the Dream Caster, an intangible specter residing deep within the World of Delusion. Anyone who reaches the Dream Caster had the power over all the dreams in the world. Because of this fatal flaw, the Dream Caster was sealed within a great orb, where it has stayed for many years."  
  
"What does this have to do with my quest?" said Micah, impatiently.  
  
"An evil wizard tampered with the orb," Gardorous said. "In the process, the seal between the World of Delusion and our world was torn. Now dreams can flow into our world, and people can travel into the World of Delusion more easily. That is how the Army of Minds got here. The Army of Minds is really a collaboration of dreams that have been cursed and used by the wizard. That's the army that killed your friend."  
  
Micah clenched his teeth and shook his fists. "How do I destroy this army?" he muttered.  
  
"It cannot be destroyed," said Gardorous, "except at the source. You must go to the World of Delusion and defeat the evil wizard. Once he is gone, the spell over the souls will be gone, and their dreams will cease."  
  
Micah shook his head helplessly. "But how do I get there?" he said.  
  
Gardorous stood up, and a blanket of fog wrapped thickly around him and his house, until both were invisible. Faintly, Micah heard him say, "Go to the Kakariko graveyard. There you will find your answer." The fog receded, and both the man and his house were gone. 


	5. Charioteer of Death

The travelers came into bright sunlight. The mysterious fog of the Lost Woods was well behind them, and they continued their journey along the clear, flat path of the Kokirian Way on Hyrule Field. Micah held his head high; confident at last of where his path lay. But Belle wasn't so enthusiastic, and she jumped about his head.  
  
"What are we doing?" she cried. "We don't belong at Kakariko. Why are we going there?"  
  
"You know why," Micah said with a frown. "We're going to find the source of the army that killed Link. If we don't stop it soon, it might tear all of Hyrule down!"  
  
Belle flew into his face. Epona stopped. "Look," she said. "I know you're upset about Link, but riding off on some impossible quest is not the way to handle it. Most people mourn, you know. At home. That's what you should be doing."  
  
Micah grimaced and smacked Belle out of the way. The horse continued moving.  
  
"Hey!" she cried. She shook it off and hurried to catch up. "You've got quite a temper for such a little boy. Keep up the violence and I just might..." She stopped. Micah pulled gently on Epona's reins.  
  
"What is it?" he said. Belle bounced in panic, and buried her head in Micah's pocket.  
  
They were at the crest of a hill. Micah peered down into the shallow dale below, and there he saw two men. One was a peasant dressed in rags, and the other was a monstrous soldier dressed for battle, who was just short of being a giant. Behind the soldier stood a horse just as immense, also dressed for battle. The soldier and the peasant were having a conversation, but it was far enough that Micah couldn't make out the words. Moments passed, and Belle finally peeked out of the pocket.  
  
With a sudden jerk of his arm the soldier drew his sword, and in an instant, the peasant slumped over, blood spurting from the stump of his neck.  
  
Micah cried out. The eye of the soldier caught him at once, and with a single arm the soldier pulled himself onto the horse's back and kicked the spurs. As Micah sat in shock the soldier came upon him, sword still drawn, and in the instant before the sword met his neck, Micah had the chance to do one thing. He held up his shield. The sword and shield collided with a terrific clang, and Micah's shield fell to the ground, shattered.  
  
The soldier rode on, but as soon as he realized he had missed his quarry, wheeled around furiously. Micah was ready this time; Epona was already running.  
  
Link had always boasted about having the fastest horse in the world, but Micah soon found that to be false. The rider was quickly gaining. Micah gave him a glance. The horse's lips were curled back and its eyes locked on Epona, as if it desired to devour Micah's small horse. Its black hooves assaulted the ground, tearing up patches of grass and clumps of dirt. Micah kicked the spurs as hard as he could, ignoring Epona's protests. Still the grave rider gained, and his terrible sword was held high, stained in blood and rust, reflecting the rays of light into the eyes of his prey. Micah kicked the spurs again, but it was clear that Epona was out of energy, and that the soldier was going to win.  
  
A trumpet sounded in the distance, followed by the monotonous stamping of feet by an army of thousands. It seemed, to Micah, that the already grim situation was going to grow even grimmer, but the soldier abandoned the chase, and spurred on his horse in the direction of the moving army.  
  
Epona came to an exhausted stop. Micah, overwhelmed, slumped over, falling off the saddle and onto the hard ground. He stared at the sky, wheezing like a dog.  
  
Belle fluttered above his head. "And that," she said pointedly, "Is why you should stay home and mourn."  
  
Micah glared at the fairy. "You're going to get smacked a second time," he muttered. Belle zipped away.  
  
He got to his feet, and found them to be extremely heavy and shaky. He leaned against Epona, and saw, with a bit of guilt, bloody sores in her side where the spurs had hit. Micah collapsed. He sat with his back against Epona's leg for many long minutes. Tentatively, he sunk his hand into his pocket, and brought out what remained of his shield. Splinters of wood and jagged pieces of steel surrounded the handle, the only complete part of the shield. Belle gazed in wonder. Micah gazed in horror.  
  
Belle popped up and said, "Micah, what's that?"  
  
He looked up at the horizon. In the distance billowed a pillar of smoke so broad and so dark, that it could only mean one thing.  
  
The Army of Minds had claimed another town. 


	6. Life in the Graveyard

When Micah came to Kakariko Village fifteen minutes later, it was still chaotic. Buildings burned freely, and the few survivors huddled together beside a pile of overturned crates.  
  
Micah dismounted and came to the crates, averting his eyes from the bodies. There were less than half a dozen able-bodied survivors, and one of them was missing an arm. They weren't alone, but they would soon be, for there was a sea of moans coming from the fallen bodies.  
  
The survivors glared at Micah, their faces covered in grime and blood. One of them, a man, ventured to speak. "What do you want from us?"  
  
"I... I would like to go to the graveyard," said Micah quietly.  
  
The man suddenly became furious. He stepped up to Micah, screaming in rage: "Do you mock us? Do you not see what has happened to our town? The whole place is a graveyard! Can you not see our grief? My newborn son..." A woman put her arms around him. He fell to the ground and held his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"The graveyard is along this way," said the woman, pointing along the road. "But he will not let you go in."  
  
"Who?" said Micah.  
  
"Karod," she replied. "The grave keeper. He is very superstitious about grave robbing."  
  
"So he is also alive?"  
  
The woman frowned, and so did her companions. "I suppose," she said. "Strange that the army did not go into the graveyard. Grave robbing is common here. There are lots of rich people buried there."  
  
"Thank you," said Micah politely. He turned, and walked off to the graveyard.  
  
The woman was right. The graveyard was barricaded with iron bars. There was no way Micah could make it through.  
  
There was also no way he could give up.  
  
Micah set himself on the ground and began digging with his hands. It was difficult removing the topsoil, but he soon got the hang of it. By the time he had dug a hole big enough to fit him, the burning buildings had been reduced to rubble, just like Parapa. Micah tucked Belle into his pocket and squeezed through. On the other side, he hoisted himself up with his arms, proud of what he had done. He suddenly realized that he was under a shadow, and he looked up into the grimaced face of a man dressed in rags  
  
Roughly, Karod seized Micah and forced him against a wooden post. Karod pressed so close to Micah's face that he could smell the sour breath.  
  
"Why do you sneak under my fence like a Gerudo thief?" Karod growled. "Do you wish to plunder my graveyard as you did my town?"  
  
Micah trembled in fear. "N-no sir," he said. "I came to learn about the World of Delusion."  
  
Karod shook his head in confusion. "What are you, mad?" he said. "Why have you come to my graveyard?"  
  
"I told you!" Micah protested. "Gardorous told me..."  
  
Karod released him. He stared at Micah in horror. "You... you spoke to Gardorous?"  
  
"Yes," said Micah. "He told me that if I wanted to find out about the Dream Caster..."  
  
"Dream Caster!" cried Karod. The sky darkened, and it began to rain. "Young fool! Do you know who you speak to?"  
  
Micah was confused, but frightened. He recoiled, pressing his back against the wall of a shed.  
  
"I am Karod," Karod's voice boomed. He threw back the rags, revealing a jet- black robe of silk, and a hood that covered his solemn head. "Dark Lord of the World of Delusion and Master of the Dream Caster."  
  
Micah gasped. "So you were the one whom Gardorous spoke about?" he said, stepping forward. "You are the one forcing that army to do those terrible things?"  
  
"He who controls the Dream Caster," said Karod, "Has unbelievable power. I have complete control over everything involving dreams. I can even induce sleep. Do you understand the concept? When everyone is in a deep sleep, the world is yours. All yours.  
  
"This is what I sought when I broke the seal. But when I succeeded, I got much more than I had ever wished. With the barrier between worlds gone, dreams became reality." He spread his arms wide, to the tombstones around him. "These souls were the pioneers of the Army of Minds. As they went about, destroying village after village, the dead left behind joined the Army."  
  
Karod pointed across the cemetery, to a gravestone crumbled and consumed by weeds, and laughed. "That was the one who killed your friend. James E. Whitmore. Died eighty years ago. He was a dentist. What will you do, Micah? Will you kill him? Rob his grave? This is why vengeance is so vain. Alas, a lesson learned too late." Micah swiftly drew his sword. "No," he growled. "But I will kill you!" And with a yell, he charged, sword held high, stampeding across the graveyard with his sword no higher than the wizard's waist. Karod simply held up his hand, and the trouble ceased. Micah suddenly felt lightheaded. His sword fell and his knees buckled, and he knew no more.  
  
That's it for Army of Minds. Next comes the World of Delusion, where Micah finally enters the dream world that the evil wizard has taken over. I hope you have enjoyed The Dream Caster so far. 


End file.
